In the field of cryopreservation of biological proteins and other tissue or cell materials there are two needs that are addressed here. The first is to speed up the cool down of the ULT freezer while using less liquid nitrogen. Secondly, there is a need for the cryopreserved samples to be reheated (thawed) in a controlled manner while reducing the human intervention into the process. To improve on the cryogenic ultra low freezer cool-down (U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,394, U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,317) process and novel design has been developed. This design fully uses both the latent heat of vaporization and of the sensible energy potential of the cryogen fuel. The liquid nitrogen flow in traditional cryogenic freezers is controlled by an array of either vacuum insulated or foam insulated valves at the beginning of the liquid flow process. This is an inefficient way of introducing saturated liquid to the cooling process. The closer to saturated liquid nitrogen, the larger DeltaT is present on the heat exchange portion of the cooling process (U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,394, U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,148). These freezer designs are run open loop presenting a little backpressure to the flow of cryogen. The boiled off gas from the vaporization of the cryogen is pushed out of the system via the incoming pressure of the cryogen. In this application, the control of the liquid cryogen gas is controlled on the exit end of the cryogen flow path. This technique called “Pressure Wave Flow Control” is a closed loop system. The output controlled by use of a control valve on the exit of the system. Currently, the protein product/samples are frozen to typically −85 C or −150 C to preserve the samples while they are in WIP (work in process) waiting for the need to thaw and continue manufacturing of the biopharmaceutical. The freezing portion of this is conducted in several different packages or containers. The thawing is then conducted in a separate system. This exposes the package or container to very rapidly heating to ambient temperatures. This exposure has been shown in the past to introduce mechanical stress into the packaging be it either from reintroduction into a larger scale freezing room or into the thaw process of the protocol. This mechanical stress has led to packages and containers to demonstrate splitting, cracking and to compromise the sterile solution inside. This is unacceptable and leads to extensive cleanup and bio hazard to the technical staff performing the cross-over operations. It also wastes valuable product. This can severely hinder public response to epidemic medical challenges.